Ready Or Not
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: This is a One Shot about Puck and Mercedes.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a Glee fic. I decided to give it a try because I am such a Puck and Mercedes fan. I welcome all feedback so please review my story.

* * *

Noah Puckerman sat behind the wheel of his truck waiting outside of his girlfriend's house. He looked at his watch and realized that he had actually arrived on time. Anyone that knew Puck well would be impressed that he had made it anywhere on time especially in the morning. But then again anyone that knew Puck also knew that he had made some changes in his life over the summer. Changes that even surprised him. He smirked as he reclined in the front seat of his truck.

The end of the school year had been difficult for him. Quinn had remained steadfast in her decision of putting their daughter Beth up for adoption. That had been a hard pill for Noah to swallow. He was a fatherless young man and it pained him knowing that he wasn't going to be there for Beth. But the heartbreak at the end of the school year had turned into romance during the summer.

Puck's summer had been a roller coaster ride that he was not yet ready to stop. He had spent the majority of his summer cleaning the pools of the desperate housewives in their town and had made a lot of money doing it. There was something about Puck cleaning a pool shirtless that made the ladies tip him very well. But his job wasn't the reason that Puck had been so happy this summer. It was his new girlfriend. He liked the sound of that he didn't usually have girlfriends. He had one night stands and sex buddies. But not this girl she...was his girlfriend. And it had been her caring and loving spirit that had gotten him through the depression of giving Beth up for adoption. What started off as two acquaintances hanging out blossomed into a full on romance over the summer. He could remember the night everything changed like it was yesterday.

[Flashback]  
_Puck's stereo was turned up loudly. His mother was out of town for the weekend and had left him home alone with his younger sister. Normally his mother wouldn't trust him alone let alone leaving his younger sister in his care, but Puck's nana had fallen and hurt her hip and his mother had to go and stay with her. Puck was strumming an imaginary air guitar when he heard a loud scream from outside. Puck ran out of the house and yelled "Rebecca? What's wrong?" But he soon had his answer._

_Puck's younger sister Rebecca was laying on the ground in front of their house with scrapes on her arms and legs. Her bike was laying in the street and she was sobbing. She looked pitifully at her brother. "I was just trying to do a wheelie...but I fell off my bike and hurt myself." said Rebecca with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Puck ran over to her and lifted her up into his arms. "Rebecca...you know you aren't supposed to try doing wheelies in the street...you could have gotten hit by a car...you are bleeding everywhere...what are we going to do...mom left me in charge...she is going to blame me for this." Puck carried her into the house and laid her on the couch. He tried to figure out what to do. Just then a stroke of genius hit Puck. He knew exactly what to do. Puck grabbed his cell phone and searched for Mercedes Jones' number. He dialed it and waited for her to answer._

_Mercedes was hanging out with Kurt at her house when her cell phone began to ring. Mercedes looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Puck. The two of them had been seeing one another quietly for the last couple of weeks. It was mostly friendly but Mercedes had a huge crush on Puck but she didn't know how he felt about her. She walked out of the room and answered the phone. "Hi Puck..." said Mercedes._

_"Hi Mercedes...listen I need a serious favor...my mom left me home alone with my sister...and I let her go outside and play by herself and….she fell and she scrapped herself up pretty bad...I was wondering if you could come over and help...I know you learned first aid in health class...I didn't really pay attention in the class…actually I think I skipped that class a lot." said Puck._

_Mercedes said "Sure Puck… I can do that. I will be right there. Give me like ten minutes...Kurt was over listening to music but it is time for him to head home anyway. I'll see you went I get over there. Bye Puck."_

_"Okay thank you Mercedes." said Puck. He hung up and turned off the loud music. He walked over to his sister. "It is going to be okay. Mercedes will be here soon and she is going to take care of you."_

_It took some work but Mercedes managed to get rid of Kurt without telling him where she was going. She grabbed a first aid kit and headed over to Puck's house. She went to knock on his door but the door swung open before she could._

_"Thank you for coming over." said Puck letting Mercedes into the house. He led her tot he couch where Rebecca was laying. "She is pretty bad off should I take her to the hospital."_

_Mercedes had a seat next to Rebecca. "How Rebecca...my name is Mercedes is it okay if I take a look?"_

_Rebecca nodded and said "Okay..."_

_Puck was a nervous wreck. He was worried about is little sister. She was annoying but he loved her._

_Mercedes smiled and said "Puck she is going to be fine. Just some scrapes. I can clean it off with peroxide and put on a few band aids and she will be good as new...but what was she doing outside on her bike so late...it's already dark outside." Mercedes cleaned Rebecca's scrapes and said "Alright she is all set. How do you feel Rebecca?"_

_"I am better." said Rebecca with a smile. "Thank you Mercedes." said Rebecca. "Can I go back out and play Noah?" asked Rebecca._

_Puck shook his head. "No...I think we have had enough bike riding for today. You go upstairs and get ready for bed okay...it is like 10:30..."_

_Rebecca said "You are so mean!" She stomped to her bedroom._

_Mercedes laughed a little._

_Puck laughed a said "I am mean because I am trying to keep her alive until my mother makes it back. Thank you for coming over to help me Mercedes. I was seriously freaking out." said Puck._

_"It is no big deal I am glad that I was able to help you out...but it is getting late...I should probably get back home." said Mercedes. "Maybe we could hang out this weekend or something?" asked Mercedes. She hated the feeling she got around Puck. She was in awe of him...her crush was getting more serious every day._

_"Yeah...I'd like that a lot...we could go roller skating or something...tomorrow night...but I'll have t bring Rebecca." said Puck. He walked her to the door._

_"That is fine. She seems like a great kid...we'll have a blast. Bye Puck." said Mercedes._

_Puck was about to open the front door for her but there was just something about her. Puck leaned down and kissed Mercedes._

_Mercedes was stunned by the kiss and it made her knees go to jelly. After what seemed like an incredibly long time the two of them parted. "Uh...goodnight Puck..." Mercedes walked out of the door._

_"Goodnight Mercedes..." said Puck._

[End of Flashback]

Mercedes was about to change her outfit for the third time. Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror. She felt a little sick to her stomach at the moment. Today was the first day of school and wondered how Puck would act when they were at school together. When they were by themselves he was sweetest guy but she knew he had a reputation to keep up at the high school. She smoothed down the hot pink sleeveless shirt she was currently wearing and looked at the denim skirt she was wearing. As she looked down at the shirt she saw the necklace Puck had bought her over the summer. She smiled to herself feeling more confident. Mercedes grabbed her backpack and strode out of the house toward Puck's truck.

By now Puck was standing outside of his truck leaning against it. He saw her walking out to his truck and had to smile to himself she looked beautiful. "Finally! Come on Hot mama we are going to be late to school because of you. I am used to being late but you usually like to get there on time right?

"I was nervous what can I say?" asked Mercedes shaking her head. "I am ready now though."

Puck smiled at her and opened the door to his truck for her. He closed the door Once Mercedes climbed in and he drove them to school. He parked in the parking lot and climbed out of the truck with his bookbag. He waited on Mercedes before walking with her into the school. He smirked at her and said "Ready or not…here we come…"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head. "I'm ready…I hope they are. I wonder what our couple name will be…"

He chuckled and said "I like the name Merck…you know like mercenary." Puck walked with Mercedes to their first class together. They were walking through the hall holding hands and Puck couldn't have been happier. He saw a dork and slammed him against the locker he laughed. "Man I love high school."

Mercedes just shook her head and chuckled as they walked into their class together still holding hands. She spotted Santana's glare and glanced over at Puck. "I miss the summer already."


End file.
